Cec , Laly et Ana au pays de HP!
by lisae
Summary: Alors........C'est une fic faite par moi......Venez lire et laissez des reviews!Bon, moi, Anaïs et Laly nous retrouvons à Poudlard dans le corps d'autre perso...Venez lire!CHAPITRE 3!
1. Vive l'assomage!

**Cec , Laly et Ana au pays de HP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Salut!!!!**C'est ma premiére fic sur Harry Potter, donc soyez sympa!!!!Je vous laisse lire!!!!zuh...pettite aide : 

Cécile : C moi....J'ai 13 ans!!!!J'suis la meilleure amie d'ana, enfin....j'éspère!!!

Anaïs : Elle a aussi 13 ans.....C'est ma meilleure amie..ca soeur, c'est Laly!!

Laly : Euh...j'sais plus quelle age elle a, mais elle est en CM2, c'est la soeur d'Ana!

Bon, je vous laisse lire!!!!!

Chapitre 1 : Vive l'assomage!

C'était l'aprés-midi......moi Ana et Laly sommes là, à rien faire....en faite si, Ana lit un manga, Laly, mes fics LOR, et moi.....rien.......c simple.....

Cécile ::Tu veux pas m'aider à faire une fic Ana??

Ana : NON!!JE LIS!!!!!!!!!!

Cécile : Mais!!!T'en a rien à foutre en plus de st'e manga!!

Ana : Je sais!!j'fais sa rien que pour t'emmerder!!!!!^_^

Cécile : T_T monde cruel!!!!!!!!!!!Laly tu fais quoi??

Laly : Je lis tes fics sur le seigneur des anneaux!Une communotée trés soudé et Céc, dame du Mordor, reine des Uruk-Aïs!

Cécile : Ouais!!!Fais-moi de la pub!!!!!

Ana : Démoralisant!!

Cécile : Tait toi et lis!

Ana : Non!

Cécile : T'es méchante!!!!!J'vais te taper!

Ana : T'oserais pas!!

Cécile : Ah ouais??, * Saute sur Ana pour la taper, mais Laly protége sa gentille soeur(sa reste à voir...)Et est assomée...*

Cécile : oups.......C'est de ta faute!!! *Saute sur Ana est et l'assome*

Cécile : Je fais quoi maintenant??

Mon petit chat Misty passe par la porte!

Cécile : Mon chou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Cours vers Misty, mais ne vois pas le corps de Laly, trébuche, s'éclate la tronche par terre et pour finir, fais bouger sa commode, se qui fait tomber un dictionnaire de 1000 pages sur la tête*

Misty : Miaou, miaou,miaou!!!!!!!! * traduction : Qu'elle imbécile celle-là!*

Ailleurs.....(pour plus d'info, c'est Poudlard.........)

Cécile : Aïe!!!Ma tête!!!!

Ana : Qui a éteint la lumiére??

Laly : J'sais pas................

Toutes : HEIN??????????

Cécile: Vous trouvez pas que vous avez un voix bizarre?,

Laly et Ana : Si!!!!

Ana : Vous avez même une voix de garçons!!!!

Cécile : C'est ca!!! traite moi de mec pendant que t'y est!!!!!!!

Ana : C'est pas ca, mais......c'est bizzare!!

Laly : Elle a raison!!!

Là, la lumiére s'allum et tous le monde regarde qui a allumer la lumiére et voient que c'est un garçons.

Cécile : J'suis sur que je l'ai déjà vu!!!!!

Ana : C'est Nevile de HP!!!!!!!!!

Nevile : What?? What do you speaking??

Toutes : Hien?????????? 

Nevile : Quik!You are late!!!!Come on! * s'en va...*

Toutes : Hein???????? * se regarde et * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANa : Vous êtes des mecs!!!Arg!!!!!!!!

Cécile : J'suis un mec!!!!!AAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Laly : Youpi!!J'fais plus grande que mon âge!!!!!* se fait taper par les autres* euh...je veux dire que c'est horrible!!!

Ana :Cec!!J'allucine!!!!!!T'es Harry Potter!!!

Cécile : Non!!!!!tu crois???, j'suis la reine d'angletter!!!!!

Ana : Arrête de racontée n'importe quoi!!!

cécile : Si je suis Harry Potter, Alors t'es...Hermoine!!!!!

Ana : et..Laly..............Ron!!!!!!!!!

Toutes : *cri non-stop!*

Cécile : C'est pas possible!!!

Ana :ma foi........

Laly : Est ce que je dors??*se fait taper par Cécile* C'est bon, c'est bon!!!!!Mais arrête Cécile!!!!!!!

Cécile : Désoler, j'ai pas pu résister!!

Ana : Bref, Si je comprend bien, Je suis devenu Hermione, Cec est Harry et Laly Ron!!!!!!Et commme si sa suffisait pas, on ne sait pas pourquoi on est là et tous le monde parle Anglais!!!!!!!!!!!!Cccccc''''eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssstttttttt aafffffffffffrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cécile : C'est se que j'ai compris...........

Laly : Il a dit quoi l'autre tout à l'heure??

Ana : Il a dit qu'on était en retard et je pense que c'est pour les cours.........

Cécile ; Et t'as comprit??

Ana : J'écoute les cours d'anglais, Moi!Pas comme certain......

Cécile : *tape Ana* et on dit certain, j'suis une fille!!!!!!

Ana : Ah bon?, j'avais pas vu!!!!!!!

Laly : Et on dois allé en quelle cours??

Ana : Il doit bien y avoir un emploie du temps quelque part!!! * cherche partout et trouve une feuille qui resemble a un emploie du temps * 

Ana : Si je voit se qui y a écrit sur ma montre et ma feuille.....On a potion avec M.Rogue!!

Cécile : Ana, tu crois que je vais survivre dans s'te fic??

Ana ; Réflichie!!!T'es l'auteur!!

Cécile : Par contre, pas toi!!!!!!!!La suite dans le prochain chapitre!!!!!!

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Où se trouve les cachots?

**Cec , Laly et Ana au pays de HP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Je sais.....J'ai mis TRES longtemps avant de mettre ce chapitre......vraiment trop.....Mais c'est parce que je savait po si je devais faire de s'te fic un spoiler du tome 5!!Alors maintenant, j'suis décider, alors je mets la suite!!!!C'est le VRAIE chapitre 2, cette fois!!Réponse aux reviews : 

véga : Merci!!J'suis contente de savoir que t'aime ma fic! 

Miriel : Wouahou!!Tu me mets dans tes fics préférer avec un seul chapitre!!J'suis trop contente!!Autrement, tu devrais faire ton idée de fic!!!J'suis sûre que ca marcherai!!!! ^_^ 

Nissia : J'suis vraiment contente que ma fic plait!Merci pour ta reviews! 

ana : Merci!!!Peut-être que mes fic du SDA sont mieux, j'sais pas trop...Merci pour ta reviews!

*****spoiler tome 5!!!Attention!!!!**En faite, po trop.....c po grave** *****

Note: Tous ce qu'est en anglais est écrit _en italique _et les pensée des perso sont [entre crochet].

Chapitre 2 : Où se trouve les cachots??

Cec: On est sensée faire quoi là??

Ana: Allez en cours de potions!!!

Laly : Et c'est où??

*big silence....*

Cec : Réfléchissons...Les cachots se trouvent....DES LES CACHOTS!!!! ^_^

Ana: Quelle déduction!!!

Laly : Et sa servira à quoi si on va en cours et qu'on est po capable de parler??

Ana : Moi je sais parlé anglais!!

Cec : Oui, mais toi t'es une boss....

Ana : Dis po ca!!J'aime po quand on m'appelle comme ca!!!

Cec ; Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment?? Sang-de-bourbe peut-être??Vu que t'es Hermione maintenant?

Ana : TU VAS MOURIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¤_¤ (c'est le regard d'un spycopate, ca!)

*Saute sur sur cec(ou harry....comme vous voulez...). Combat sans fin, hyper gore!! ^_^*

Cec : C'est de ta faute tous ca!!Si tu pas énèrvé....

Ana : "énèrvé"??Tu c'est faire que ca toi!!!

Cec : QUOI?????C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!!!!!!!!

Ana : J'pari que tu peux même po passez une journée sans vouloir tuée quelqu'un!!!!

Cec : Ok! On va voir!!!! *se calme et arrête de taper Ana* *Fais un grand sourir complétement idiot....*

Ana : Bien, alors on doit aller en cours!!!!

Le groupe sort du dortoir des garçons et de la salle commune et là, ne savant po où aller, s'arrête.

Ana : On va où là??

Laly : J'sais po!

Cec : Si seulement les couloir était les même que dans mon jeu de gama cube......Bouh....ma game cube me manque tellement....

Ana : Serais-tu en train de t'énèrver??

cec ; Non, je déprime....*se tourne vers le tableau de la grosse dame* Elle est moche!!!!!!beurk!!!Bon, (en anglais presque juste!!miracle!!) _Savez-vous où se trouve M.Rogue??_

Tableau : _Dans les cachots bien sûr!!!!_

Ana : _Et c'est où?_

Tableau : _Vous tournez à droite puis à gauche, tout droit, à gauche, gauche, droite, en bas des escalier, à gauche, droite, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, à droite et en bas des escalier à gauche, à gauche et à droite!!! C'est simple, non?_

Ana : _Euh...oui!!!!_

Laly : T'as pris des notes Ana?

Ana : oui!! *montre ca cervelle!*

10 minutes plus tard.....

Ana : ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'étais sûr que c'était à droite!!!!

Cec : Si seulement c'étai pareille que dans la game cube....bouoh.....

Laly : c po grave!!!N'allons po en cours!! ^_^!

Ana : Si!!! On ira!!!

Cec: Si on t'avais po écoutez, on seraient po perdu, c'est de ta........Sourions!!!La vie est belle est nous sommes en vie!!! ^_^

Laly : ?_? Elle a quoi??

Ana : Ca promesse!!!

Laly : Ah!!Ok!!

Une forme approche...C'est Dumbledore.

Dumby : _Bonjoules enfants!!Que faite-vous à cette heure-ci??Vous ne devriez pas être en cours??_

Cec : Sérieusement, je n'ai rein comprit à ce que vous m'avez dit!!Sorry!! 

Laly : On cherche M.Rogue.

Cec : ou Snape...

Ana : [on est morte, le pove Dumby va rien comprendre...]

Cec: Nous avons été victime d'une potion d'amnési...

Laly : Si ca éxcite....

Cec: Mais vu que vous ne parlez po Français, ca sert à rien de vous parlez...

Dumby : Je comprend trés bien le français M.Potter.

Laly : coollll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cec : Appellez moi Cécile....

Dumby : ?_?

Ana : [elle est folle!!!]

Dumby : Pourquoi???

Ana : C'est un jeu!!!

Dumby : [ces jeunes...] Alors, appellé-moi Gértrude!!

Cecc : [ces vieux.....]Ok!!!Alors, où se trouve les cachot??Gértrude??

Dumby : à droite au bout du couloir Cécile!!!

tous;: Merci!!!

*Dumby part*

*Le groupe est devant la porte des cachot*

Cec: bon, j'y vais!! *tappe à la porte et l'ouvre*

_Rogue : Potter!!!!-50 pour vous ainsi que vos amis!!!!_

Ana: [on est vraiment mal....]

Cec et Laly : [Il a dit qoui, là??? ]

*les trois vont s'asseoir*

_Roque : M.Weasley, pourquoi étiez-vous en retard vous et vos amis??REPONDEZ!!!!!_

Laly : ?_?

_Rogue : REPONDEZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!_

Laly : [Il me veut quoi lui??En tous cas, il n'a pas l'aire content!!Je sais dire que "no" ou "yes", j'suis mal barré...Bon, on fait au choix!!] NO!!

_Rogue : Quoi?? Vos osez dire non à une question d'un professeur!! Moins 10 points et je suis gentil! Voulez-vous perde plus de points?_

Laly : [On dirai que j'ai pas dis le bon truc....] Yes!!

_Rogue : QUOI???? Très bien!! -40 points pour Griffondor!!Cela vous convient-il?_

Ana : [on est foutu avec Laly...]

Laly : [Vu la tête d'Ana, j'ai po dit ce qu'il fallait!] NO!!

_Rogue : -80 points!!! Vous vous moquez de moi M.Wesley??_

Laly : [J'ai dit non tout à l'heure, alors....] Yes!

_Rogue : -100 points pour avoir insulté un professeur!!!!Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter??_

Laly : [J'vais plus rien dire car Ana est en triens de pleurer...]

Ana : Bouh....

Cec: *sourit toujours comme un(e) idiot(e) depuis le début.

_Rogue : _*qu'es à la limite de faire une attaque*_ M.Potter, que me veux ce sourir idiot??_

_Cec : Moi??? Rien!! J'sais pas!_

_Rogue : Bon, reprenons le cours..._

*a la fin de l'heurs*

Cec : on s'en est bien tiré!

Ana : Bien tiré?? on a juste perdu 380 points à nous trois!

Laly : Ca peut aller!Moi je dis : VIVE LES SERPENTARD!!!!

Ana : ARGH!!!!!!!!CEc, QU'estce que t'atend pour la taper??

cec : Elle pense se qu'elle veut, moi je m'en fou!! *sourit débilement...*

*La fin de la journée dans la salle commune*

Ana : ??? C'est déjà la fin des cours???

Cec : L'auteur n'avait pas envie de faire toute l'histoir de a journée, alors....C'est la fin de la journée!

Ana : Tous ca pour dire qu'on est mal barré!!

Laly : C'est juste!

Cec : On fait quoi alors????

*silence....*

Ana : La meilleure chose à faire serai peut-être d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Cec : T'es folle!!!!Ci on va voir Dumby, on aura plus de pouvoir et je pourai plus cranée!!!

Laly : Fait pas t'as giante!!

Cec : T_T c'est injuste!!!!Pourquoi j'suis une moldu!!!

Laly : Allons-y!!

*devant la gargouille*

Laly : Mais commznt on est arrivez ici??

Cec : Aucune idée!

Ana : C'est un des nouveaux mistére de Poudlard!

Cec : Bon, faut trouvé le mot de passe...Ana à toi l'honneur!

Ana: Pourquoi moi??

Cec : car j'ai envie de jeté des sorts sur Laly!

Ana : Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, non, c'est pas ca!

Laly : NON!!!!!!

Ana : Fondant du chaudron???

Cec: EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!

Ana : Choco-grenouille??

*rien ne se passe*

Cec : Arghh!!!!! EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!

Ana : Ballongomme du Bullard

*La baguette de Laly vient dans les main de Cécile*

Ana : Baguette magique à la réglisse??

Cec : YOUPIE!!!!!youpi!!youpi!!!lalalallala!!!!J'suis une boss!!!Yiiahh!!!!*saute partout comme une idiote*

Ana : Patacitrouille??

*la gargouille laisse le passage*

Ana : Youpi!!!C'est MOI la bosss!!!Yiiahh!!

*Les trois vont à la porte* *Ana frappe*

Dumbledore : Entrer!

*Ils entrent*

Dumbledore : Rebonjour vous trois!

Cec : Yo Dumby!

Ana : T'as gueule Cec, t'as même pas de respect pour un directeur.

Cec : C'est pas mon directeur! Mon directeur à moi, c'est le principal Monsieur...euh...il s'appelle déjà comment?

Ana : J'pense pas qu'il voudrait qu'on dise son nom....

Cec : Comment tu sais ca?? Tu lui a jamais parlé et moi que cinq minute même pas en débiut d'année!

Laly : Vos gueulle!!!Les lecteurs partent!!!

Cec at Ana : oups...

Dumbledore : Hum, hum!Y a quelqu'un qui essaye de comprendre!

Cec : On va vous expliquer! Ana!!

Ana : POURQUOI MOI???

Cec : Parce que!!!!!

Ana : Bon, Je m'appelle Anaïs et voici ma soeur Laly et mon amie Cécile.

Dumbledore : Soeur??amie??

Cec : Oui!!J'suis une fille!!Ca vous géne????

Dumbledore : Du calme, du calme....Continuer....

Ana : Bon, nous sommes française.Tout est arrivée quand Cecile nous a assomer et c'est assomer elle-même...

Cec : C'était de ta faute!!!

Ana : Bref, nous nous sommes réveiller ici, dans ces corps!

Laly : Vous savez pourquoi on est là???

Dumbledore : Heu...J'en ai aucune idée!

toutes : T_T

Dumbledore : Sevez-vous où se trouve les vrais ésprit de Harry, Ron et Hermione??

Laly : J'sais po!

Ana : Ne me dite pas que....

Dumbledore : Si, j'en ai peur...

Laly et Cec : Quoi??? 

Dumbledore : ils sont dans vos corps.

A SUIVRE!!!!!J'veux des reviews!!


	3. EuhRetrouvage de corps!

**Cec , Laly et Ana au pays de HP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****spoiler tome 5!!!Attention!!!!**En faite, po trop.....c po grave** *****

Réponses aux reviews : Bah.....y en a po!!!

Note: Tous ce qu'est en anglais est écrit _en italique _et les pensée des perso sont [entre crochet].

Note 2 : Allez lire mes autres fics!

Note 3 : Même si j'ai po ressu de reviews, je mets le chapitre 3!!Na!!

Chapitre 3 : Euh....retrouvage de corps!

Dumbledore : ils sont dans vos corps.

Cec : ...........

Laly et Ana : ARGH!!!!

Ana : Cec??CA va??

Cec : ..........

Laly : Elle réagit pas! c'est pas normale???

Cec : ..........

Ana : Il lui faut un temps de réaction!!Tu va voir.....1....2...3!

Cec : AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ana : Ca y est, elle a comprit!

Cec :NONONONONONONONONNOONONONONONONO!!!!!!!Mon si beau corps, contrôler par un mec.....bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............. T_T

Ana : Y faut faire quelque chose!

Laly : Je plains Ron, en plus d'être dans le corp d'une fille, j'ai environ 6 ans de moins!

Cec : C'est pas posssible!!!!!!!Non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Dumbledore : Il faut aller chercher vos corps.....Où habitez-vous? 

Ana : En France en Franche-Comté......à Côté de Dijon et Lyon......Si vous voyez où c'est....

Dumbledore : Très bien, vous attendez ici.....Je reviens....

Cec : HORS DE QUESTION!!!!!!JE VIENS!!!!!!!!!

Dumbledore : Et pourquoi?

Cec : Vous serez po où c'est et y a un code secret pour rentrer chez moi!!!

Ana : C'est n'importe quoi!

Cec : Ta gueule!!

Ana et Laly : Nous aussi!!

Dumbledore : hum.....ok!

Cec : MERCI DUMBY!!!!!!

Dumbledore : à trois vous touchez au portoloin *fais apparaitre un portoloin* 1...2...3.

*Touche au portemachin et arrive devant ma maison*

Cec : Suivez moi!!On va passez par ma fenêtre!

*Ils passent par une fenêtre qui ammene à ma chambre*

cec : C'est par ic......AaaaaaaaaaHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Ce retroouve devant son corps*

Cec : ..........

Harry : ..........

Ana : Temps de réaction.....1..2.....

Harry et Cec : ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cec : *essaye de tué Harry* C'EST DE TA FAUTE!!!!MEURS§!!!!!!

Harry : Mais non!J'ai rien fait moi!!!!

Ana : Euh....où se trouve Hermione?J'aimerai voir mon corp...

Harry : J'sais po!

Cec : Ta pris mon corp!!! VOLEUR!!

Harry : C'est pas ma faute!! J'ai pas voulu ca moi!!*ce fait étrangler par Cec*

Dumbledore : Que c'est-il passé?

Harry : ......

Cec: Dumby t'as posé une question alors répond!!!!!!!

Laly : Si tu arrêtais d'essayer de le tuer en l'étranglant, peut-être qu'il pourrait parlé.....

Cec : Ah.....C'est juste!! désoler! ^_^'''

Harry : Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé..........Moi,Ron et Hermione avont trouvés un livre et quand on l'a ouvert, Pouf! On s'est retouvé dans ces corps....

Cec : J'aime po s'téxplication!

Harry : T'aura que celle là!

Cec : *part bouder dans un coin....*

Laly : Tu sais po où est Hermione et Ron

Ana : On dit : sont quand on parle de plusieurs personnes!!

Laly ; Tant pis!

Harry : Je ne sais absolument rien!

Dumbledore : Au faite, vous n'avez pas trouver un livre quand vous ^tes apparu dans ces corps??

Laly, Cec et Ana : Euh.............

Laly : En faite, j'ai poo fait attention...

Ana : J'ai po trop regarder....

Cec : J'men foutais totalement...

Dumbledore : Peut-être que si vous regarder dans ces livres, vous retournerez dans vos corps...

Ana : On peut toujours essayer!

Dumbledore : Ok, on retourne à Poudlard!

*IL reparte à Poudlard grâce au portolion*

*Harry va chercher le livre dans le dortoir des Griffondor et reviens 5 minutes plus tard*

Dumbledore : Bon, vous regarder dans le livre, et après, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien!

Laly et Ana : OK!

Cec: HORS DE QUESTION!!!!!!!JE VEUX ME SOUVENIR DE TOUS EST DEVENIR SORCIERE!!!!!

Dumbledore : Non!

Cec : S'il vous plait...

Dumbledore : Non!

Cec : Mais...

Dumbledore : Non!

Cec : Dumby!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!

Dumbledore : Non!

Cec : Si vous voulez po,je regarde po le livre!

Dumbledore : Euh....Ok! 

Laly et Ana : NOUS AUSSI!!!!!

Cec : Et on ira à Poudlard!

Dumbledore : D'accord....aller regarder le livre!

Cec : Vous prométez?

Dumbledore : Sur la tête de ma mère!

Ana: Ele est morte...

Dumbledore : oups.....a bon?

Harry : ?_? Pourquoi je dis rien moi?

Laly : Parce que t'es po interessant!

Harry : Bouh...

Cec : Sur la tête de Fumseck!

Dumbledore : NON:! PO MON phénix!! J'l'ai payé hyper chers!!

cec : Si vous le faite po, je regarde po le livre!!

Dumbledore : Ok!!!Ok!!!!Bon regarder!

*Laly,Ana et cec, regarde le livre et retourne dans leur vraie corps normale ainsi que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Comme l'auteur à la flemme de marquer comment on pourrais aller chercher Ana et Laly, elle apparaissent comme par magie (après tout, on est dans HP, la magie ca existe!^_^ ca m'arrange!)

Dumbledore : Bon, suivez-moi, on va faire votre répartition demain! Il est temps pour moi de vous montrer vos appartement!

A SUIVRE!!!!!!

*********************

Petite question qui vous pousserons à lire la suite : 

-Dans quelle maison vont allée les trois??(j'le sais même po!)

-Comment va réagir Hemione quand elle va apprendre que Grifondore à perdu 380 points??

-Une des trois va-t-elle faire partit de l'équipe de quidditch??

-Qui va mourir dans le prochain chapitre??(j'ai une petite idée!! ^_^)

Voilà!! S'il vous plait!!Laissez des reviews!!!!J'en ai même po eu dans le chapitre 2!J'en veux cette fois!!

@++Lisaé


End file.
